


[Dickjay]你能拯救我吗？

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 雏妓Jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: ＃红烧肉注意！ 红烧肉注意！ 红烧肉注意！＃有轻微路人杰描述，请小心食用！＃还有感谢茫惑修文＃站街杰这个设定已经问太太授权同意，但要是文笔不好或者OOC，那就是属于我的抱歉了2333





	1. Chapter 1

漆黑的乌云笼罩住整个哥谭，星星月亮的光芒也难以穿透这厚云，黑夜让孤独无限放大，也掩盖一切的罪行，让犯罪者无法无天，这座城市就像是被神遗弃一样无人问津、无药可救。

谁能拯救这座城市？

杰森脸色潮红低头喘气，扶着墙的双手握成拳，忍受那东西慢慢退出自己的体内。 背后的那人底声咒骂几句一边穿好皮带，一边掏出钱，拍拍他的屁股，笑嘿嘿的说，「下次找你。」

然后把钱随意地扔在地上，纸币飘散到各处，确认客人已经走后，本该软弱无力的杰森，一副没事的样子穿好衣服，低头把钱捡好，不满说，「啧， 技术差的要死还要我装好爽的样子，你真当你自己钱多可以随便扔啊？有钱就带我去开宾馆好不？！」

杰森嘀咕，「还无套射在里面，是不是要稍微清理一下。」

当稚妓的男孩并不多，杰森在犯罪巷一带非常有名。 即使有些人认为和同性的男孩做很恶心，但在恋童癖的小圈子里，杰森可算是头牌的存在，因此赚了不少钱。

只不过一但做了，就真的不能回头。

可是，如果能不做稚妓的话……他就能像普通男孩一样开开心心地上学了，不是吗？

有一句话，在哥谭是这样说。

妓女的女儿生来就是妓女。

虽然他是男的，但他母亲的确是妓女，而父亲则是标准人渣，贩卖毒品，天天喝酒家暴，带他去黑帮那边帮手赚钱，结果年仅12岁的杰森就被高层看 上，从此就打开父亲的新世纪大门，用来搭上高层的工具人。

在那之前，找母亲做生意的人，有时还会玩弄他私处，当时杰森年纪太幼小，不懂这行为的含义，很难描述那时的感觉，但隐约的感觉不舒服，那一刻像 是失去了什么。

那人问母亲什么时候他会去街上拉客，然后人们一律被母亲装着吃醋，扯开话题拉回客人注意力，可该来的还是会来的，父新一把捉住他的手臂，无视母亲 的哭喊声，强行他拉入某间房间内，面前不认识的陌生人，他有试图挣扎过，可小孩子的力量，实在是太渺小了。

他有选择的权利吗？

接着父亲被警方拘捕，即使如此他还是没能改变命运，没有其他生存技巧的他们，只能用肉体进行交易及偷窃，父亲走了后，杰森一开始也没打算继续做雏妓。

但在现实面前，面对要付上水电煤，付上房租，付上日常支出......还有母亲的毒瘾。

重蹈覆辙，杰森还是只能靠肉体承担家里的一切费用。

也许他应该庆幸他是家里的摇钱树，父亲怕吸毒会令到商品有瑕疵，令高层们不满意，所以没有强迫他去吸毒，也不怕杰森会逃走，因为在他手上有离不开毒品 的母亲。

再那之后呢？

母亲吸毒过量，终于离开这痛苦的世界，没有母亲的他，也终于付不起房租被赶出街上，没有地方会愿意收留他这个问题儿童，就算有钱可以去宿舍学校，学校也会以怀疑 他感染艾滋而拒绝他上学，极力推卸责任。

杰森熟练地点烟走出小巷，歪头躲过飞过来的烂蕃茄。

「我说过了多少次，别在我店旁边接生意！阻碍我做生意！」

即使如此，他也从不向命运屈服，不会去妓院或黑帮那边，成为受人支配的傀儡，这使他成为人人喊打的过街老鼠。

出卖身体又如何？ 他就算出卖身体是为了他自己。

杰森习以为常耸耸肩，一副谁知你这么晚那开什么店的样子，接着便转身走入另一个小巷，可杰森没想到他回到自己的暂时居住地，一座废弃的大剧院时 ，会遇上这个......

由于现在今社会的科技发达，电影院兴起，古典的歌剧院越渐衰落，然后成为无人问津的废墟，因为常年有小混混占据这个阻风避雨的“风水宝地”，所以没有什么流浪汉会 想要住在这里。 因此，杰森拥有了一个属于他自己的小天地。

抬头望上摇摇欲坠已经断了一截的防火梯，离地面最近的梯级至少有两米半高，杰森深吸一口气，猛地发力跨向一边的垃圾桶，脚踩着垃圾盖，膝盖 微弯，借助爆发的力量伸手够到了防火梯，弯腰蹬着墙壁慢慢向上爬，阴暗潮湿的阁楼便是他专属的秘密基地。

杰森刚翻上阁楼，一股血腥味就扑面而来，他抬头一看，便发现昏迷不醒一只紧身衣大蓝鸟，就在他的居住地里......

夜翼那漆黑的紧身衣上有几处擦伤，看来是刚刚进行了激烈的战斗，但并没有致命伤，可奇怪的是对方脸上浮现出不自然的潮红，狭窄的空间回荡着夜 翼轻喘的声音，以杰森某方面的经验来到，他几乎能肯定对方中了某种药物，处于发情状态。

——那紧身夜之下怎么也掩饰不了的坚挺，就是最好的证明，不过这正是杰森所擅长的领域，出于某种原因杰森走上前决定“加班”，帮助这只迷路 的大蓝鸟。

无尽的黑暗包裹着火热的身躯，湿冷的环境并不能平息躁动的欲望，夜翼感受到身下的异样，一股快感从胯部直冲大脑，「唔——」

迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，低头就看到男孩在他双腿之间跪坐，手指灵活地撸动那炽热的阴茎，顶端还渗出亮晶晶的液体，诉说有多么的喜欢男孩服务 。

「WTF？！」

这的确是很爽，可能是因为同性的关系，男孩熟知男人的喜好，比他之前遇到的女性更棒，可这不代表他会同意和未成年人士，有任何性含义的接触关系！

「嗯？你醒了？」杰森没停下动作，甚至用食指挑拨地磨擦不断分泌出液体的小孔，抬头在夜翼耳边呼出热气，「放心，我今天一日一善，安抚一下为 城市尽心尽力的夜翼大人，不收你钱。」

「不是、这样的问题！」夜翼强忍身下的刺激，镇静剂还在他身上发挥效果，强烈的感官刺激让他握紧双拳，只能默默忍受男孩所做的一切，「……你 有大好未来，不需要做这些唔—— 」

「大好未来，哈！」不满地捏了一把手中的巨物，沾满液体的双手青筋暴起，杰森挂上笑容靠近夜翼，在心底咬咬牙说，「那我倒要看看被小 孩子玩弄到高潮的夜翼大人，还有什么脸可以继续说这话出来？」

说完双手扶着柱身，他低头伸出浅色的舌头，像小猫咪那样一下一下舔着前端，不断刺激那敏感的地方，杰森挑拨地抬头对夜翼嘲笑，然后轻轻地把龟头 含入口中品味，深入喉咙把口腔挤满，舌头舔弄着夜翼的阴茎。

「操！」肉棒瞬间被高热而又柔软的触感包围着，夜翼情不自禁地仰头呼叫。

如果夜翼能动的话，说不定已经不自觉地伸手把杰森的头按上了。

夜翼皱紧眉头发出了低声的喘息，「唔、住手……」

杰森赌气地没有理会夜翼的话语，继续含着肉棒卖力地吞吐，可他明显低估了夜翼老二的战斗力，他下巴都酸了，偏偏那玩意还是没泄出来。 他放弃地张开口，缓慢地吐出那巨大的东西，唾液在性器上拉出了银丝，然后以将人刺穿的凶狠目光盯着肉棒，仿佛那是什么可怕未知生物发怒，「操， 你这是什么怪物！」

他的小弟弟能这么持久真是抱歉了……

但夜翼内心庆幸这样杰森终于放过他，这样他不用成为和未成年发生关系的超级英雄，可在杰森低估了小夜翼的战斗力，夜翼也同样地低估杰森的好胜心 。

呆呆地看着杰森把灰色的长裤脱下，灵出白嫩嫩的大腿，小小的阴茎正好对着夜翼。

“咕嘟。”

他没意识到自己吞了一口水。

接着杰森跨在上方，把之前已经扩张好的后穴对准，然后吞入那粗大的阴茎，这简直不能和上一个客人作出比较，还残留的精液甚至被它挤出来，白色的液体滴 滴答答从后穴里流出来，「嗯……哈、好大……」

「哦不！」夜翼闭上眼低声惊呼。

杰森一只手抓住夜翼的头发，强迫对方对上他的视线吼叫，「现在被上的是我，而不是你！你他妈的给我闭嘴！！！」

等到适应体内的肉棒后，杰森喘息地抬起腰，纤细的身体有节奏地上下摆动，在夜翼的角度来看，能清晰看到肉棒和私处的连接处，粗大的性器正在抽插， 窄小的肉壁紧紧包着他的阴茎，几乎要烧尽夜翼仅剩的理智，「哈、哈你为什么要这样做……」

「哈、在这个时候？你认真的？」此时大脑像是烧坏了般晕呼呼的，杰森脸色泛红，眼睛不禁流出生理性泪水，微微张嘴喘息，他继续摆动腰部，皮肤上 冒出细密的汗珠，迷迷糊糊想起自己为什么这样做的目的。

在哥谭里，没有一个孩子不视作罗宾为偶像，出身于低层的他们，面对同为孩子的罗宾，他们无一不羡慕，罗宾在哥谭高空飞翔的英姿，每天晚上虽然 黑暗可怕，但罗宾会来救他们，并伸出援手派发食物。

某一天晚上，他也曾接收过罗宾派发的食物，小心翼翼地把法棍抱走，小口小口的吃，生怕自己会一不小心把珍贵的法棍吃完。

虽然他还身处地狱，但……

罗宾可是孩子们心中哥谭的希望。

杰森一把抓住夜翼的衣领，抬头吻上去，嘴巴蜻蜓点水般轻轻触碰，然后退后默默地看着夜翼，突然嚣张笑了。

「……哈、我这样做是因为我喜欢。」

夜翼眼瞳一缩，感受那温暖柔软的双唇，理智的线发出了崩断的声音，在杰森往后退的时候，一只手按着他的脑袋把吻加深下去，直到杰森皱眉 头喘不过气来，用手抗拒地推开对方的胸膛，夜翼才放开杰森。

「……怎么了……夜翼大人现在终于承认了你是变态，要和我好好……嗯、做爱吗？」话语刚落下，杰森被一股猛力压向下，本能地闭上眼 ，却没有意料之中的碰撞，那是因为背后一只手接着，没使他撞上坚硬的地面。

夜翼身上的镇静剂终于失效，他把头理在男孩的脖子，迷恋似的深深吸了一口气，但身下的动作从没停止过，嗓子也因为情欲激得比平时更加沙哑性感， 「 你喜欢我？」

「操，我他妈的哪里有这样说过？！」杰森脸红了一下，张开口狠狠地咬上夜翼的颈窝，表示他有多么不满对方的想法。

「你喜欢我。」看到杰森耳尖泛起不易察觉的红色，这次夜翼确认说，甚至有技巧地加快速度顶撞入去，快感一阵一阵地传来，引得杰森呻吟声连连叫起 ， 没法反驳夜翼的结论。

「……嗯、哈……插到、顶端……太、深了……哈……」

直到杰森身体剧烈地抖动，受不了似的夹紧对方的腰身，并弓起身体，射出来的时候，夜翼依然继续顶撞入去。

伴随着肉体抽插的淫水声，感受到性器在体内擦过敏感点，杰森声音带上了点哭腔，「……啊、哈……还、没到吗……」

「快了，你再忍忍。」汗水从他的侧面流下，夜翼压抑的喘息回应，然后安抚地一遍遍亲下杰森。 男孩被困在他身下呻吟，看着自己的影子覆盖男孩，占有欲得到满足，这实在是太美好，他很想继续长久下去。

最后，他用力的顶入去射入，夜翼放松地趴在杰森的身上，杰森无力推开，这次的加班实在是超乎他的承受，视线渐渐模糊， 耳边夜翼好像正在 说什么话，但他已经什么都听不到，视觉也变成一片漆黑……

再次睁间眼的时候，他已经被清洁的很好，换上一套衣服，还盖上毯子，但夜翼已经不见踨影，略过内心微微的失望，他习以为常地站起来。

在这座被神遗弃的城市，哪里会有这么多的希望。

摸摸已经饿扁的肚子，杰森决定走到附近的卖辣热狗那间摊档做早餐，可走到摊挡面对他才发现由于换了衣服的关系，钱到在那套衣服上。

「怎么了，没有钱还点热狗吃？」老板不友善地说，随后想到什么，眼珠转了一圈，笑眯眯说，「不给钱也可以，但你要吃我特制热狗才可以走。」 

“啪！”

有一只手突然从杰森身后冒出，一下子拍在桌子上，手下还压了几张纸币，杰森转头看一眼，过于猛烈的阳光使他看不清对方的真容，「我替他付钱。」

察觉到杰森的视线，那人低头温柔地笑，那双蓝眼睛仿佛会说话般，告诉杰森一切都会没事。

神虽然遗弃了这座城市，但你永远不会放弃它对吧？


	2. 當然可以

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森被收養到衛恩家了，但他學校發生了一點問題，於是作為家長的迪克查看發生了什麼……

操！ 他当时是被迪克蒙蔽了双眼，还是怎样了？ ！

他怎么信了迪克的邪？ ！

在哥谭中学的校长办公室内，杰森抱肩站在一旁，不屑地看着另一边三个抱着父母哭喊的小屁孩，他就知道他不应该相信迪克而来到学校读书，就算 他成为卫恩家的养子也一样。

现在倒好了，来到学校还没有一个星期就出事了，迪克也可以借此知道他永远都是坏孩子，解除他们法律上的亲戚关系，那他就能回去肮脏的犯罪巷，继续做他 的站街生活。

他不想管什么城市义警夜翼，也不想稀罕这个所谓的“夜翼的朋友” ，更别说与他有关的养子身份。 养子，这个身份每时每刻都提醒他是外来的，是被帮助的，一想到这个，杰森打了个寒颤。 在卫恩宅里，拥有了属于自己的房间时，他发现，他还是习惯于睡在冰冷的地面上，与灰尘和黑暗作伴。

“笃笃笃”

敲门声打破了一室的尴尬与愤怒，接着迪克一脸歉意地出现在门口。

「不好意思，我来晚了。」说完深吸了一口气，平复急促的呼吸。

「格雷森先生，您终于来了啊，我们所有人都在等你。」从办公室座椅上传来了尖锐带着讽刺的声音，衣服优雅得体的女校长毫不掩饰她的不屑。

迪克顿了一顿，把脸上的歉意收起，然后抬手看着手表的时间挑眉，扯了扯嘴角，对所有人冷静地说，「那还真是抱歉啊，就在不远处刚 发生了起银行抢劫案，我们和匪徒交战一场，我可是在押送犯人的途中赶过来的。解决完这件事，我还要回去处理案件现场、进行搜证工作、还有处理证物、 以及难遇害者辨认等等的工作程序。」

「要是浪费你们的时间，那现在赶紧告诉事情的情况处理如何？」

杰森一脸不可思议地看向迪克，无法想像眼前的男人，就是平时笑的像傻子一样的迪克，进来后仅仅几分钟，整个话语主导权就已经在迪克的手上了。 现在的迪克是长官，站在高处要女校长报告给他听，要是女校长现在回答的话，就等同于委服于迪克的气势之下。

「他打了我的儿子！」其中一名男家长可不管这么多，愤怒地指向他孩子流血不止的鼻子，「你看看！我儿子的鼻血还在流没停过！」

「他们在男厕所里打起来了！」旁边的男教师咬牙切齿地说，「然后，杰森打趴了三名同学，还把厕所里的设施弄坏了！」

有了人开头，家长们开始像机关枪一样不听地说，不停地指责杰森，又说他们的孩子伤的有多重，杰森也毫无悔意，冷漠地观看这一切，弱小无能只能靠父母报仇的小鬼，他想。

「杰森，是真的吗？」迪克问。

「当然。」杰森耸耸肩回答，「我可没有被人打，也不还手的良好教养。」

「你听，他都承认了他打我儿子！」

出声的还是那位男家长，他大约是家长团的领导人存在，迪克脾气很好地微笑起来，眼中却全无笑意。

「要是我没听错，杰森也说了是你孩子出动手先的，他打人是出于自卫手段。」

「那是因为他骂我！！！」捂着滴滴拉拉的鼻血，满眼泪水的孩子指着杰森哭诉说。

迪克望向移向杰森，这次杰森并没有说什么，只是别过头沉默不语。 这令迪克皱起眉头，以他的理解来说，杰森决不会是动手的那一方，但要是杰森什么也不说……

那他自己去问。

迪克蹲下身和杰森脸对脸，能够看清楚对方的样貌，企图从对方的面色看出什么异常。

「为什么你骂他？你不是没有理手就动手的人。是因为他也骂了你？」

「……」杰森可能在犯罪巷生活的原因，表情变化在常人眼中并无变化，但长期审问罪犯的迪克，有他一套的表情解读方式。

迪克沉思着，试着从杰森的表情变化分析，并得出了结论继续询问，「那他骂了你什么？你的身份、性格、样貌、家人……」

「……」杰森眼神微动。

——那就是家人。

「是你父亲还是你母亲？」

「……」

观察及分析，迪克逐渐把所有线索聚集，结果他得出了一个结论。

「原来是母亲，那难怪你会这样。」迪克了然，然后确信地和在场的所有人说，「其实在我刚刚说的那几个可能性，你儿子全都有骂杰森，而且今天不是第一次发生，但杰森没有理会，可造成杰森的爆发点开始反击的理由，是因为对方骂了他母亲，才会出言翻反骂。你儿子骂不过杰森，所以才会开始动手打 人，只是没想到反而被打趴的是他。」

「你只是普通的无能警察，而不是大侦探福尔摩斯，先生。」男家长嘲讽说，「你所说的这些只是假设，并没有证据可言。」

「那么为什么受伤的是三位？」

「那是因为你孩子先打的人！」

「不，骂人就你儿子一个，所以伤的最重是他，可是却有三名学生受伤，这意思是动手打人的是三位，所以他不得不还手。」迪克站起来，「这是以 你儿子为首的校园欺凌事件，而我也不介意加班，把整件事的真相及证据查出来。」

看了看一边有些小权利的家长们，女校长并不想把事情闹大，于是面有难色说，「杰森同学也许是受害者，但把三名学生都打伤是不对的。」

「那么你的意思是他不应该还手？」

「是的，他应该告诉给我们负责，而暴力是不对的。」

「那么我也说过，杰森之前就已经被他们骂了，那么你们有发现吗？」迪克望向男教师发问。

男教师眼神微微闪缩，「……那只不过是小孩子之间的玩闹而已，没必要这么认真。」

「就是因为你这种处理方式，所以才会变成现在这样。」迪克压下想胖揍男教师的怒火，「你要他怎么救助？直到被堵在男厕所里，他除了反击还有什么选择？他除了下手重了点，难道不应该反省是施暴者的错吗？！」

「之后，我会以管理失当、教师失职的原因起诉贵学校，同时也会报告给政府运行的教育标准办公室，那么你们最好给自己留点心理准备。」迪克轻笑一声，拉起杰森的手，头也不回地走出门。

杰森抬头看着迪克的高大背影，在办公室内发生的种种事都好像做梦般，一切都感到不真实，他就这样什么也不用做就能离开？

没有惩罚，没有解除养子关系，没有迪克失望的眼神……

额头受到一阵微痛，拉回他的注意力，杰森回过神捂着额头，「你在干什么！」

「杰森，我帅不？刚刚你有没有心动的感觉？」此时他的大哥已经变回那副傻呼呼的样子，一把抱起杰森转圈，语气中带点揶揄意味。

杰森不理会迪克突如其来的的降智行为，并为自己居然觉得迪克背影很高大而丢脸，但要是杰森认识迪克的时间更长，那是因为迪克愿意把自己所有的一切，只坦白给自己深爱的人们，同时也像大海般包容着这一切。

正因为如此，杰森没法理解迪克的好意，他不解问，「你真的没生气吗？」

「为什么你这样说？」迪克放下杰森，拍拍他弟弟的脑袋。

「……我不知道，但结果至少不应该是这样。」

「也不是没有不生气。例如你明明受到欺凌为什么不告诉我？可换角色去想，其实我也有错，我应该要陪你多一点，要是以我的观察力早就会发现了。又或者 说，你对那三人的确是下手重了点，可我又没教过你怎么还手，你又怎么控制好力度。所以啊……」迪克勾起嘴角，蹭下身与杰森平视，「其实你没事，什么都好，这些其他种种之后再想。」

杰森耳尖泛起不易察觉的红色，别过头看天看地，就是不看眼前的迪克，但比他们第一次见面的时候好多了……

*

迪克有些头痛地看着坐在他旁边的男孩，他们现在坐在罗宾逊公园的长椅上，男孩嘴巴微张，小口小口吃着得来不易的辣热狗，舌尖迅速轻舔嘴角的残渣… …

这令迪克想起，昨晚男孩抱怨自己下巴酸痛而做的动作一样。

“咕嘟。”脑海里闪过昨晚某些画面，迪克不自觉地咽口水。

天啊，他的自制力有这么低吗？

虽然当时他的确有受到毒滕女的花粉影响，但到作为一名成年人，甚至是一名受过训练的义警，他怎么会被男孩玩弄于股掌之间。

先不说这点，昨晚布鲁斯还误会了他是找了，他那方面的『朋友』解决，而不是一名未成年男孩，想到布鲁斯发现真相的那一刻，迪克冒了一身冷汗。

「好，那我们现在开始吧！」男孩打断迪克的意路，滑出长椅无所谓地说。

「嗯？开始什么？」迪克挂起足以迷倒任何女性的完美笑容，但为接下来男孩子的语出惊人而一丝裂缝。

「开始＜哔——＞啊！」杰森一脸理所当然说出他年龄不该有的词语，「你刚刚替我付钱请我吃辣热狗，不就是因为这个原因吗？」

「不不不，我请你吃不是因为这个来，听着——」迪克惊恐地快速摇头，深怕自己被打上变态的标签，可正想说到男孩的名字，他才发现他没问过对方的名字。

「我叫杰森。」察觉到迪克的难处，杰森挑眉说。

「那么好的，杰森。我叫迪克……」迪克抓住杰森的肩膊，认真的面对杰森语味深长地说，「我不知道你误会了什么，但我不是过往你遇到的那种人。」

杰森不习惯这种身体接触，因为这对他来说是等同于一种束缚，但迪克只是轻轻地碰，甚至在他内心出现反感之前撤回双手。

「好吧，要是你不是这个原因，那你的目的是什么？」杰森皱眉头，随后发出一声嗤笑，「可别说你只是单纯地想帮我，因为那实在是太可笑了。」

迪克把话咽回去，露出尴尬的笑容，他确实除了这点想不出什么原因了，可当他看到杰森因为猜中了，嘴角向上勾起，双眼闪闪发亮的样子，迪克脫口而出说，「因为我想收养你……」

其实发生过那件事，迪克要和男孩保持距离，一来他的义警身份和被布鲁斯发现的可能性会大大提高，二来他不敢保证自己不会对男孩做出什么事。

并不是在他知道杰森的情况后，他会视若无睹，只是他会在暗处伸出援手，可当迪克发现卖辣热狗的油腻大叔，打算向杰森猥琐地伸出魔爪，身体比大脑更快地冲出去，回过神他已经掏出钱啪一声拍在桌子上。

而这一次，他又没经过脑袋同意就作出反应了。

杰森不可置信地瞪大双眼，然后像是想到什么而沉着脸，「要是包养就算了。」

迪克苦笑地打算拍拍杰森的脑袋，结果被对方一手拍开，虽然是一时冲动而作出的反应，但他从没有后悔过，这次没有，上一次也没有。

不过他要怎么让杰森放松警诫？ 例如有没有他信任的人……

某个人选在迪克的脑海中一闪而过，然后他压下内心的罪恶感犹豫地说，「好吧，实际上我是夜翼的朋友，是他拜访我来收养你的。」

结果看到男孩更加闪闪发亮的眼睛，什么罪恶感蝙蝠侠不同意的目光，都被男孩抑压不下的喜悦冲走了。

但杰森不是给了糖就乖乖跟着走的人。

眼中的喜悦已经消失全无，取以代之的是理性，想在这个残酷世界生存，人到最后永远都只能靠自己，所以杰森摇头拒绝，「不，我现在这样就可以了。而且 你不用因为夜翼的要求，而勉为其难收养我。」

「——给我一个机会。」

杰森愣了愣。

「并不只是因为夜翼的要求，我也想要和你一起生活。」迪克认真道，「你想离开随时都可以离开，但在这之前给我一个机会和你生活在一起。」

「为什么？」杰森有些不知所措地退后一步，不知道如何面对这突如其来的好意，本能地一味拒绝，「我和你认识的时间不长。」

迪克微笑说，「我就不能因为喜欢你，而想要和你生活在一起吗？」

*

现在距离那天已经过了一段时间，杰森还没说过类似要离开的话，迪克拍拍杰森的头，站起来说，「不过杰森小朋友，你下次有什么事真的要告诉我啊？比起我自己来发现，我更想你自己说给我听。」

不知道他有没有成功地令杰森留下来？

杰森敷衍地嗯了一声，但心想却是刚才在校长办公室内的事，迪克的推理是大至上都正确，只不过他漏了杰森闭口不说的原因。

『你哥哥屁股挺翘的，一定和你妈妈一样是被操的贱货哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！ 』当时那位同学是如此说的，这就是杰森爆发的原因。

我才不要告诉你这个傻子迪克。 杰森心想。


End file.
